Involuntary
by RenesmeeSamantha Carlie RoyalC
Summary: What if Bella gave birth to the little EJ in her dreams? How would that change everything? Rated T for language. I own nothing.
1. Imprint

Involuntary

I quickly paced the river bank. 'Damnit! Leave it to Jacob to trust the bloodsuckers!' I thought and snarled. 'Stupid human girl hand to get herself knocked up! Jacob's a fool!' I laid down, and put my muzzle on my paw. I faintly heard Bella's voice.

"Just one more day." She said. 'Yes, one more day. Then we'll have another blood sucker to deal with!' I growled.

A faint, strange ripping sound came from inside the house. My head shot up.

"Oh!" Bella gasped. I quickly ran to the bushed, phased, and put on my dirty T-shirt and jeans. I stood quietly, trying to listen inside the Bloodsucker's house. A shriek erupted the quiet, tense atmosphere. The birds flew off the trees. I rushed to the door, and threw it open.

The sight that met my eyes horrified me. The carpet was stained with dark, red liquid. I gagged not only from the vampire scent, but also because of all the blood covering Bella's face. Her body jerked and twitched. Edward grabbed her and flew upstairs.

"Jacob?" I squeaked, my eyes wide with fear.

"Leah? Get out of here!" He snapped. I gladly obeyed my Alpha's orders and ran out side. I stood in the Bloodsucker driveway. It seemed like hours, but the house finally became quiet. An eerie stillness was in the air. I cautiously walked to the house, and opened the door. Jacob was on the staircase, crouching. Blondie was holding something wrapped in a blanket. It was Edward's evil spawn.

I didn't know where my reaction came from, but I launched myself at Jacob, Breaking the Cullen's stairway railing. Jacob struggled against my grasp.

"It's evil! It killed my Bella! It needs to die!" He snarled, quivering with fury. I took his face in my hands.

"Calm, Jacob. Calm down! Shh!" I whispered. He stopped shaking, but his eyes still held hate. I pinned Jacob's arms, and turned my torso and head in Blondie's direction.

"Maybe you shou-" I started to say but that's when I say the creature staring at me. My grip loosened on Jacob, and I sat still, staring.

"Leah? Leah, are you ok? Oh no!" Jacob asked, shaking me. The creature was so beautiful, I wanted to sing. His hair was short, bronze, and had a slight curl to it. His eyes were Bella's chocolate brown, and his skin was vampire pale. He smiled, clapped his hands, and laughed.

"Little EJ" I whispered. My soulmate.

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction. Please rate and review. Message me and let me know if I did anything wrong! Thanks!**


	2. Disagreements

"No!" Blondie yelled, flying to the back of the room. Pixie ran down the stairs. Her eyes darted from me to Blondie. I growled quietly, and stood up.

"This is my baby! Mine, mine, mine!" She said sounding like a sulking child. Now I was getting pissed. She was keeping my life, my love from me.

"Rose! Give me the baby! Now!" Pixie yelled, stepping in front of Blondie. Once the baby was gone, I launched myself at Blondie, and landed on a glass table, shattering in into pieces. Her nails scraped over my skin, leaving cuts. I snarled and pulled at the blond locks of her hair. A beautiful wail stopped our quarreling. We both looked at EJ. His was squirming in Pixie's arms, and his eyes were brimming with moisture.

"What is the meaning of this?" A voice asked, full of authority. I turned and saw The Doctor. He looked at me then EJ. His butterscotch eyes widened, and he flew up the stairs. I stared at Blondie with hate.

"Alice please let Leah hold EJ while you and Rosalie check on Bella" Jacob suggested. I smiled smugly at Rosalie. Alice quickly handed me EJ, and followed Blondie upstairs. I smiled down at his, and he smiled back at me. He clapped and pulled at a lock of my short hair. "Esme? Leah's sorry about breaking your table" Jacob said looking at the shattered glass. I scoffed. _Yeah right! _ I looked up and saw Esme staring at EJ with loving eyes.

"May I?" She asked. I looked defensively at EJ, and unwillingly handed him over. She slowly rocked him back and forth until The Doctor and Edward came down stairs. Edward looked exhausted. Jacob was staring at him with speculating eyes.

"Yes. I know. Leah, all I must ask is that you protect and love him" Edward requested. I nodded true to my word.

"May I?" He asked Esme, looking down at EJ. She smiled, nodded and handed the baby over to Edward.

"How is she? How is Bella?" I asked, trying to hide the disgust from my voice.

"The venom is spreading quickly. I'm very proud of you son" The Doctor said smiling at Edward. Edward smiled back weakly. Jacob went and stood by him.

"Sure is a cutie. Has Bella's eyes" He said sadly. I saw Pixie staring at me with confused and determined eyes.

"WHAT!?" I asked after a few moments.

" We have got to get you into new clothes" She said, smiling hugely.

I didn't like being with the bloodsuckers any more than they liked being with me. Edward hadn't come down from the room Bella was in for at least three hours.

We found out EJ could eat food after Jacob handed him a piece of and apple, and EJ reached for more. The Doctor was staring at me like I was a new discovery, Rosalie was giving me death glares, and Pixie was trying to get me to wear 'decent' clothes.

Seth skipped inside. "Hey guys! What's up?" He asked sitting next to Jacob on the sofa. Jacob leaned, and whispered something in Seth's ear.

"LEAH IMPRINTED!?" He yelled. I ducked my head, and felt my cheeks warm up.

I sat and watched as Seth met EJ. "Wow! I can see why Leah imprinted on this little guy! He's a cutie!" He said, bouncing EJ on his knee. I rolled my eyes, and smiled.


End file.
